The Trouble At One Stone Hill
by oddoddworld
Summary: When everything happened it was all so fast at least to the young man in this story. As you follow his story of working to be safe, lost of innocents. and death to those close to him, And possible new survivors. Complete look for the sequel, End of today
1. Today Chapter 1

As A young man carefully inspected the sheet of paper that that the invotory He turned his head to the sound of a harsh knock on the door.

'Come in" He said with a tone to try and make him sound older then he was

As his eyes switched from the sheet if paper to a older man who eyes were tired, he was shakeing from working to hard, his hair stood up mixed with goose bumps.

"Mr Ayer I just came to ask how is the invotory coming along?"

"John, You know that i prefered to be called Drave. But besides thats, I am almost done with finsihing the files and checking the invotory. It should just be a few more hours."

"Wow that was vary fast Mr Ay- I mean Drave But thats not what i really came to talk to you about." As John said there was a trembullomg in his voice, Draven Eye's were now fully focused on John. As Draven looked more closely at John his eye's were not just tired they were scared, horrofyied.

" Whats wrong ?"

"Well the fence is getting weak and the things are starting to i dunno fight more like they

are getting agitiaded."

"All right take me to the fence."

As Draven got up from the bed and let his feet hit the ground he felt the rug agenst his feet, He did not kow what kind of rug it was all he knew was that it was his mothers and prickley.

Draven threw on his hat on and put on his sandles and opened his door outside that exposed the light of the sun. One of the only things that he loved that still remaines.


	2. The Gate Chapter 2

When Draven got tp the gates he saw what John ment. Those things were fighting more like they were hungry not that it was unusual for them to be, But now they seem to be starving and they were getting restless. When He got closer He Noticed that the bolts were coming loose.

"Ok John I see what you mean. I will speak to Forrest about the bolts and see if he can do anything."

"Thank you Mr Ay- I mean Drave... You know alot of people are worried about your situation."

" My situation.. really they have not gotten over it yet. I mean ive been running this place since the... Accident. And what makes things worst is that no one will say anything to my face."

"Draven You know your moth-."

"=I dont want to talk about my motherright now . Im sorry but I really have to talk to Forrest about the bolts and then finish reading the report on the inventory."

After Draven said this he went and took the long way to Forrest's house.

As he walked through the dirt rode kicking any little rocks by his feet.

Why do they have to Fricking talk behind my back, I mean yes I know im only 14 But its not my fault that Mom frickin put me in charge. Maybe ill just...

Without finishing the thought he reached the door to Forrest's house.

As he knocked on the door he heard a come in mixed with a grunt.

"Um Forrest you Okay?"

After he said this a large man came out of a room that was a bedroom.

Forrest was a large man almost a biker. bald, big, tattos everywere on his arms. But he was a good man just was addicted to the bottle.

" Okay your all right thats good, So I need you to go out today if you could and fix the bolts on the gate there coming loose."

" Yes Sir I can do that."

" Forrest You been a family friend for a long time right?"

"Yeah Ive Been around pretty much since you were born."

"Okay then, I want you to take over for me, I cant handle it. People will listen to you more."

As Draven said this Forrest eyes Widend. Draven has not ever talked like this.

" Are yo sur-"

"Yes I"m sure, Now tommorow i will make the announment and everything but for right now you need to fix the bolt."

"OK I will see you tommorow then.

When Draven took one last look before he went out the door he smiled and left Forrest to be Forrest.

Today he had one more stop to make before He starts his plan.

As He Walked from the dirt rode to a plane wheat field. And when he got to where he wanted to go he looked down to see two unmarked graves.

" Hi mom, So i have a plan, It seems that the people around here dont trust me. So im leaving on my own, I'm putting Forrest in charge I think he will do good hey maybe he will put down the bottle."

The more he talked the more he was choking up.

"I just wanted to say i love you and please try too look after me."

With that he got up he could feel the heat and tears start to swell up in his eyes.

"And you."

He sat next to the other unmarked grave.

" God I miss you your giggle, your eyes. The way you talked, The way you would smile at the little things, It shouldent of happend this way, you were too... just too... GOD DAMMIT why did it have to happen."

Tears started to fall from his cheaks. He could feel the heat spread from his cheaks to his whole body."

" I love you both somtimes i wish i was with you's, But im not im here and i guess I will keep on living and I will try and live up to your name. But no matter what I will Keep Your names alive."

After he said these words he got up. He wiped the tears from his face and only hoped that no one will pass by him to see his eyes which were red and sore. When he got back to his house he looked back at the town one more time. Before he went back into solituide.


	3. Alone Chapter 3

As the dead of the night was over powerd by the sun and turned Morning, It usally was silent but not today. As Draven got up his eyes still sore from crying, He knew that no one was up yet so he knew this would be a good time to leave. When he got himself almost to the point of being fully awake he went to the bathroom to change. When he put on his jeans and just a regular tee shirt he started to here a loud violent knock on the door.

"what the hell." he mumbled to himself as he slowly walked to the door, The closer he got to the door the more stronger more violet it became.

" I'm coming i'm coming relax!" When he open the door he saw the he could say, All he could screem was "No no no NO NO NO!The thing lunged at him , Cousing him to hit the corner of the wall right next to his bed. Grabing his leg "NO!" with that he started kicking his legs trying to hit the thing . The thing started putting its mouth on his leg, When he saw this he reached for the end table and pushed it on the thing . When the end table hit the thing it let go of his leg Draven got up and ran out of his room just to see the more of those things everywhere. All he could here was moans mixed with screems. All he could do was run just run, All he could think was run just run.

So As he began to run, He noticed that those things were everywhere and he knew there was only one explaination. When he got to the gate it was just there broken there was also a large body just laying there. When Draven was just about to take his first step outside of the gate he heard a soft moun behind him as he turned around another one of those things were attacking him, Execpt this time he knew the face he knew the body he knew those tattos on the arms . It was Forrest. Draven just stood there looking at forrest for only a second but what seemed to feel like an hour. Just as it registered that all he had close too him was gone Forrest lunged at him. As Forrest tackled Draven He tried to push him and keep his head away, He kept just trying to bite him, Dravens arm started to get tired. When it seemed like Forrest was going to win draven reached around with his other arm serching for somthing. Thats when he felt somthing jagged as he grabbed the jagged weapon he mashed the pointed edge into its throat, It did nothing, He just started hitting it everwhere and then finally he hit it in the head and there it finally died and just layed there limp over dravens body.

It took him 5 minuets to get Forrest off of him, He was even heaveir then he looked as Draven started to freak out when he started to feel the blood of Forrest leaking on to him. he felt as if he was being suffocated not just by Forrest body but by life. When he got free of Forrest he just cried while he ran into the woods. He was lost He was alone now, Not just his family was dead but everyone he knew, He was for now truly alone in the world.


	4. Chapter 4 The Shack

It turned evening, If you stoped and just looked you could see the sun passing the moon. But Draven Couldent stop, He just kept running through the woods he was shocked horrorfyied, When he finally ran out of breath Draven just droped onto his back, He could not cry anymore He cried to many tears to have any left, Insted He just kept thinking. Just thinking of survival or how he was gonna get out of this or if things were gonna get better, But deep down in his gut he felt. He knew it was never gonna get better.

When he finally snapped out of his Deep Thoughts he knew he should keep going till he found a base or shelter of some sorts and get as far away as possibal from One stone. So he continued to walk and walk till he reached the rode. He couldent smell or see anything he was in a daze he felt as if he was almost like one of those things. When he hopped over the tiny Ditch that seperated the rode it was now fully dark, As he walked the nameless rode he could still hear the sounds of moans and screems he knew this was gonna haunt him for however long he lives. he walked about a mile when finally saw a little shack it was about as big as a outhouse. he figured that at least it was something. When He approched the door to the shack he held the jagged rock in his hand the only thing he had. He carefully opened the door slowly, he peacked his head in side and it was safe. He steped into the rusty little shack, when he sat down it was too small for him to even strech his legs so he sat in a way he hugged his legs.

"Come on you will get through this, you can and you will!." Draven said this too himself repeatedly. As he drifted asleep with his mind thinking of a diffrent time, When it was not hell on earth well at least not this kind of hell, his mind thought of times when he and his family was hungry, The times they didnt have the money to get by, Or when he could not go wih his mom when she "Had to do things" she never told him what she did but he knew. He knew from the town from the school from the kids on what she was. But they did not have the choice they had to do what they had to do. He never thought it could get any worse. Well he was prove wrong.

He woke up early mornign or what at least felt like early morning, His eyes were forced shut by the sand in them he never knew what the actual term was for whatever was the dry up guzz in his eyes when he woke up his mom only ever called it sandman dust. After he forced up his eyes with his fingers he streched and as his back cracked he felt the pain of being hungry he went along time without feeling hunger, But It just back old memories and those memories where more painful then hunger.

As he opened the little shacks door to the outside world his eyes adjusted to the sun , it was almost like saying hello to a old friend. Draven started to walk he knew that the train tracks were close so he staretd walking the the nameless rode to the trains , He rememberd how he use to love to take long walks like this not becouse he had too, But he wanted too, Now though things were diffrent it was not a game or a hobbie now it was survival. As he thought this he felt a burn in his heart as if he was saying goodbye to his childhood more and more each day.

When he was only about 4 minuets from the trains tracks, He heard a Bird chripping, It sounded like music to Draven he just stoped all for it to chrip for a minuet or two and then fly away. When he got to the train tracks he rememberd how bad he always just wanted to jump on the train and see where it goes and take him far far away from Alanta, But he knew that there was not going to be any trains today. Just then Draven thought that he saw three people so he decided maybe he should go toawrds them it was ethier people resting or a bunch of rocks ethier way it couldent hurt, Or at least he thought. When he got to about 80 away from the people or rocks he could makeout heads and bodies he knew they where people he started to run towrds them but when he got to about 30 feet from them, One of the people, The man he looked beat up held his gun at Draven

" DONT MOVE!" the Beat up man said yelling . Draven for some reason just could not handle anymore of this he just felt the tears start to swell yet again in his eyes.

"No not know not again dam" he thought in his head as the older man along with a black woman and a another kid started walking slowly to Draven all with there weapons pointed at him. when they stoped walking around five feet, they just stared and all draven could mutter out was

" Please im alone my base was attacked i have nothing."


	5. Chapter 5 All Lost

Hi Everyone just a authers note just wanted to say i hope ever one is enjoying the story and i will try and get chapters out everyday.

They just stood there eye to eye with the man's gun still pointed at Draven, Draven did all he could not to cry he was not going to try and look weak infront of them. As the man slowly looked over at the black woman and the boy they glanced at eachother and you would think they would be talking telepathically. Draven looked at the man he has been through alot. Draven knew that look he also knew the kids look it was the look of hunger also an old friend of Draven. When they stopped looking at eachother the man finally spoke and broke the silence. " Let Go of the rock, put your hands behind your head and get down on your knees!" Just like that Draven let go of his rock, droped to his knees, and as he slowly raised his hands above his head, He the thought hit him that his fate was in the hands of these people.

Draven heard for the first time the woman talk but all he could hear was " Carl get The rags." and just like that the boy went to the backpack and brought out a bunch of white rags tied together to resemble a crude rope. As the man walked around Draven And harshly grabbed his wrist and tied the crude rope around them.

With that he lifted Draven by the rist and brought him fully to the little camp they set up and sat Draven down right besides a big rock. The man sat down and was eye to eye level with Draven.

"Whats your name?" the man said. He sounded softer then what Draven exepted wit the way he yelled Draven thought he would have a harsh loud voice.

" Its Draven, But most people just call me Drave well becouse they thought it was funny becouse its a play on Dave."

"Well Drave I'm Rick and this is my son, Carl." Rick pointed to the young boy.

"And this Michonne." He nuged his head to the woman .

" Please I don't know what to do dont send me back out there i can't not again." Draven said as he tried not to choke on his words.

"Now I'm sorry we have to tie you up but we need to know you better and begin to trust you before we let you loose."

"Fine, But just .. Please don't send me out there , Alone."

Well as for right now where not now why dont you just calm down rest, then after alittle while tell us your story." As Rick said this Draven felt mixed emotians he still didn't know what to exept so he just did what the guy ordered and rested. During the hour he just tried to relax, A few times he saw the boy Carl look at him, Its been so long since Draven has been around kids his age, But Carl seemed to be growm up for his age and then it hit Draven, " Is this what people thought about me when i was around did i seem so cold so distent?" he had that thought stuck in his head for along time and then thats when he snaped out of it when Rick offererd him some water.

"No thanks, But thank you though." When he said that Rick loughed alittle.

"Cant say i heard that good manners since this thing first started."

"Well im sure most people probaly toss the manners and formal talk after while in this hell.." As Draven said this Michonne and Carl looked at him like he was crazy.

" I'm sorry i'm just nervous,." With that Rick shot back a look at Michonne and Carl and they just looked at echother.

"Okay But for right now you look like you need the water so take it. "

"Okay." Draven felt more comfertable around them for some reason.

"Now i dont know if your ready to talk about it or not but whats your story?"

Draven started to tell him about everything, He told him about One stone, about Forrest and his mother then his family.

"Its ok we have lost people too.

"Yeah but i did not just loose my friends i did not just loose my mother, I lost the last innocent thing in this world in my world. It was my fault She was only two, Only fucking 2 and I couldent stop those things i just couldn't I just couln"t." Draven started to shut down he couldn't cry he couldn't move talk. just sit there. When Rick saw Draven in the state he was he decied that it was better to leave him so as Rick stod up and walked back to michonne and Carl he said loud enough so Draven could hear.

" We will camp here tonight and leave tommorow."


	6. Chapter 6 Knowing

As he watched Rick Serch the field he knew not to bother him that was his thinking time, He looked over to the boy tied up by the big rock. Carl had mixed feeling about this situation, Part pf him wanted to say sure come along but then another part of him wanted to make sure they where safe and just put a bullet in him, Carl felt a tinge of guilt after he thought that he did not like to sound cruel but somtimes he could not help it. He looked over at Michonne and wondered what she thought.

Carl walked over to Michonne, She was on lookout duty for walkers, "Are you Okay with this?" Michonne looked at him with a mixed reaction.

" I honestly dont know, I guess im okay with it." When Michonne said this Carl looked at her feeling Betrayed for some reason.

" That sounds unlike you, I dont think we should trust him ." Michonne face became puzzled she did not know why Carl was so cold torowds Draven.

"Carl, Remember when i first came to the prison, everyone thought i was a thret yous even made me sleep outside, And look what happend."

"I dont know you mean"

" Carl we need to give this boy a chance, Like your dad gave me a chance, he has been through alot so we should try and be understanding. Carl knew he was not going to win this battle so he just backed off and stood and stared at the boy, Maybe he should gie him a chance.

Draven looked as Carl walked slowly walked to him. At first Draven did not even think he was coming towrds him just pass him but that thought was dissmissed when Carl spoke and said

"Hi."

"Hi um thank you for being cool with me staying here even if its only for the night."

Carl smiled at this he was not use to talking to kids his own age its been awhile since Patrick died.

"where are yous heading too?"

" Terminus we saw it on a couple signs apperently its a safe haven for all."

"Never heard of it but then again I Never really have been out of One Stone." When Drave said this Carl eye brow raised.

"One Stone?"

"It was my Grandparentsfarm we had a falling out with them cut us out of the will and gave it too my Step Grandfather's brother. but then all of this happend and my mother took it over and lead the few survivors of the town, and she bacame what you would call the mayor I guess."

"Wow." Carl thought for a moment that maybe it will work with Draven being in the group but still not hundred percent on it.

"Yeah but after my mom died she wanted me to be in charge, I couldn't do it i was gonna leave yesterday but thats when we became over run by those things."

"Oh the walkers you mean?"

"The what? Thats what those thinsg are called."

" Yeah , Or thats at least what we call them, Im sorry about your mom."

When he said this Dravens face started to swell.

"Its okay I'll make it through."

Carl could see the pain in his face when he mentioned his mother he knew the pain too on what it was like to lose someone that close too.

"Well it's getting late we both need some rest it will be a long day tommorow."

With that Carl gave Draven a nod and walked back to his space. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have Draven along.


	7. Chapter 7 Cold Killer

At the peak of morning draven felt shaken literly he was shake he opend his eyes to the rude awakening, It was Rick/

"Are we going or am I going with yous?" Draven said this with a glimpse of hope that they would say yes.

" Well that depends, First of all if you start any trouble you leave, you will still be tied up, Agreed?"

" Ok." as this went on he looked around Rick and saw arl and Michonne talking while they packed up.

" So, Im guessing i wont be able to have a weapon."

"Well not yet but once we begin to trust you more then maybe."

"What about those things, Carl called them walkers, what are they? Ive only killed one and they seem not to go down easy."

When Draven said this Ricks eyebrows raised up, He could not bealive this whole time Dravem has only killed one.

"You kill them by ethier stabing them in the head or shooting them in the head, Basicly head truama."

"Ok" Draven streched up from the ground it was hard to balence with his hands tied behind his back but it was better then being alone.

"Ok so everyone ready to go?" This was the first time Draven fully heard Michonne talk and not just a whisper, it sounded more like an order then a question so draven just decied to keep his mouth shut. When they started walking everyone was quiet. so he just walked as he watched Michonne and Carl goof around together, it was funny they reminded him of him ad his mother. He rememberd her smile it could just light up anyones day, people always said that he looked like her, Blond hair, Blue eyes, But then he also rememberd that some people also said he was gonna be just like his mother, Trash.

Draven barely noticed that he was just about to trip over the metal parts of the train tacks when, bam, He triped and fell flat on his face. Rick Michonne and Carl looked Back to see Drave there just laying there,

"Well now i think i have basicly lost eveything including my pride."

Everyone sarted just to laugh, As Carl went over and helped draven up. Michonne used this time to walk up to Rick and started talking to him.

" Ya know if you dont start paying more attention your not gonna make it out here."

"I know i'm sorry I was just thinking."

" Do you mind if i ask about what?"

" No not at all, I was just thinking about before all of this happend."

" I try and not to think about it, Its harder somtimes too look at the past then try to look into the future."

"Huh, I will try to remember that."

As they walked they talked about diffrent things abut books they liked or playing stuipid games like I spy, It made the time go faster and then it got to be night time.

They allm passed a lone car they figured it would a good place to rest.

As they got settled in Draven and Carl sat in the back seat Michonne and Rick were on watch,

As Draven was about to fall asleep they he heard fighting, As He shot up He saw 3 or 4 men one had rick held with a gun same with Michonne and the last guy he did not know who had a crossbow was also being held up by a gun and he saw a last guy that was fat and balding at the top , He was heading towards car, " With that draven shot back down hiding on the floor of the car .

"Carl get down!' Draven whisperd he exepted Carl to hide on the floor too but he just stood there frozen. The fat man saw Carls head and as he pulled Carl out of the Car kicking and screeming trying to get free of the fat mans grasp, Luckily, The fat man did not notice Drvane behind the seat on the floor Draven could hear perverted moaning from the man, Thats when he knew who it was. Draven did not know what too do his hands where tied, But then he spotted that trie to pull out his knife but it fell in between the seats. Draven grabbed the knife and tried to quitely lift his hands over his head obn the floor with notice. As he started cutting the ropes he cut him self once the blood running down his arm reminded him of Forrest's blood running down his neck. His hands finally freed He peacked his head over the window just enough to see behind the fat mans back and thats when he saw the man on top of Carl and he was about to do somthing he was about to regret.

Draven saw the men talking and thats when Rick snapped and Killed teh guy it happend so fast and Draven Took this time and Lunged at the Fat man and stabbed himi in the back pushing him off of Carl. The man yelling in Pain, Draven blacked out to anyone eles around him as he saw the stary gun by one of the dead man he crawled to get it .He pointed it at the man.

Draven got up and walked back to the man as he saw him. His face. Rick was about to walk towrds the man.

"THIS ONES MINE!" Draven snapped this is what he wanted to do, Rick jumped back. Draven started to get an evil look in his eyes.

"You dont remember me do you? I know though that you remember my mom, The blond blue eyed woman, Or as everyone of Hypocrites evil fucking basterds called her, what was that word again? hmmm" Draven started to push the gun right agenst the open gash on his back. "Oh right the whore, Oh wait a minuet the whore and her basterd Children."

As Draven said this, The mans eyes widened in pain.

" Please dont kill me." the man said in a painful half choke half screem tone.

"Oh no, I dont plan to do that for at least another 20 minuets, Insted I want you to feel the pain my mom felt as you raped her!" Draven spit out these words and no sooner later shot him in the kneecap and then the other kneecap.

" Im going to make your last night on this earth a living hell, So my mom will finally get what is right.

The last thing anyone could remember that night was the face Draven had, He had the face of a cold killer.


	8. Chapter 8 Cry

" Go Ahead." Draven lifts his hands up.

"Tie me up." Carl looked up at his father, His face blank as he shakes his head sideways. "Just leave me, I wanna go ,I can't go on Everyone is dead around me, Maybe its better if im gone." Rick walked up to Draven and slapped him,. " Don't say that, Carl and I have lost both lost his mother and Judith. It wont get easier if you keep thinking that way."

"Go to you son, hes the one that needs you right now, not me" Carl looked at Drvaen he was diffrent person, He now had a death wish. Draven looked as Carl crawled up in Ricks and Michonnes arms. Draven knew that it was all gone for him it was really over, Now even his worst nightmare that man was over, It was a brand new nightmare. His eyes wondered over to the man with the corssbow he just stood there, He was rough looking, Draven wondered if he ever saw him in the bar, maybe not.

"Im gonna go into the woods and look for supplies." Draven trialed into the woods, he was one for 15 minets the gruop was getting worried.

"Im gonna go look for him."

"No dad i will."

"Carl No i-"

" No dad let me talk to him."

"Okay but only go out so much that you can hear me if i yell"

"Okay."

Carl grabbed a hatchet that one of the men dropped. He went into the dark woods filled with pine trees and trails. It was not five mineuts before he saw him there laying in a ball, crying.

"come on they are worried about you ." Draven did not respond, but he did he stopped crying.

"Come on" Draven just laid there his face blank.

"come on! we have to go!"

"Leave me alone, I Wanna die, Alone."

"No!, now you dont do that you dont be nice to everyone and then lose it and wanna die, Becouse people start to like you, and when they like you they miss you if you die, So get up, and another thing other people have suffered lost too how did you think it was for me I had to shoot my own mother in the fucking head,I lost my baby sister to walkers, so no I don't want to hear anything out of your mouth anymore, now get up!" Dravens eyes looked at Carl why did he want him to go back he would have his wish then Draven would be dead. He still did not move.

"Fine then you know what!" Carl grabbed Draven by his hands and put them in a lock.

"Ouch you little, how are you storng I mean you look skinner then a monkey."

"Yeah haha, save the jokes for later " He startedto push draven back to the group thats when he heard rick yell.

"CARL GET BACK HERE"

"Come on run." Draven and Carl started running back to the group it seemed to take only five seconds when they faced Rick.

"WALKERS COME ON!" Draven looked behind him to see a horde of walkers coming at them. as they started running they ran into the woods, Draven felt nothing but twigs snapping thats when his foot got stuck in a hole covered with roots and vines..

" GO RUN!"

He coulde'nt move his foot was stuck he wanted to kill himself right there and when he felt one of the walkers do somthing he thought was never gonna happen, The walker bit him as the walker dug his teeth into his hand he felt the blud rush down his arm the crunching in his bones. it all happend in a few seconds he first yelled to go and now his hand was being bitten thats when. Carl ran up to the walker and smashed the hachet in the walkers head, Just as Draven was going to call him an idiot Carl smashed the hachet into Dravens hand. Draven screemed the loudest he could ever remember and to make the pain worse Carl riped Dravens leg out of the hole. All he could hear and remember was a snaping sound and shouting after that, He passed out.

He open'ed his eyes and shot up like a cannon. He could not bealive he was here, As he felt a pain shoot up his leg he brought his hands to see what use to be his hand was now gone only his wrist. His eyes turned cold he thought it might of been just a dream. But it was real everything happend. He tried to stand up from the bed but only to fall over from the pain from the pain on his foot.

"WHAT THE HE-"

It was the man with the crossbow his eyes looked at Draven with disbelief that he was still alive.

"Where the hell am i?"

"RICK GET IN HERE" The vibrations from Ricks feet running caused even more pain to shoot up in Dravens leg. Rick peaked in the door.

"Your awake. Carl! Michonne!"

"Yeah no shit im wake, now tell me what happend."

Ricks face went blank. " Well, Terminus is gone we got to this house and i sent daryl to go check out terminus it was burnt to ground, so we decided to set up a base here."

"Great, now can yo-"

"Whats wrong" As Calr stepped in the doorway he saw Draven laying on the floor, But he knew By his face Draven was far from happy.

" I would like a minuet alone with Carl please." Carl gave a approving nod and Rick and daryl left.

They stared at eachother for awhile Dravens face was full of anger and the first word out of his mouth was.

"What the hell!"

Carls face grew blank just like everyone else.


End file.
